


Sugar and Spice

by Fallynleaf



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Donuts, F/F, Femslash February, First Dates, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: Bex and Miranda go on their donut date.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, and also because Disney can't just give me a straight up flower shop AU setup and not expect me to run away with it.

_“Hey, um, if you’re not too busy, I was thinking maybe we could get a coffee?”_

_“And a donut? I would love a donut.”_

_“Good! Because when I say coffee, I really mean donut.”_

 

* * *

 

They sat outside, at a small metal table for two, pushed up against the side of the donut shop between a planter and a hanging basket. Bex was normally a sit-inside person, but Miranda struck her as someone who would be more comfortable outdoors. She just wore sunlight really well.

“Bear claws, huh?” Miranda asked.

“They match my fierce but loveable nature,” Bex said, between bites.

Miranda laughed. She had a nice, easy laugh. The kind of laugh that Bex could listen to for hours, warmed by comfortable companionship and glorious bad food.

“This was the best decision I’ve made in weeks,” Bex said. “There are simply not enough donuts in my life.”

“Glad I could help,” Miranda said.

Bex looked down at her bear claw. She’d already eaten most of it. But she wasn’t ready for the conversation to be over, so she sat the donut down on her plate and reached for her soda instead.

“So, what drew you to plants? To plant-doctoring?” Bex asked.

“Well, I can’t even handle gory movies, so that ruled out becoming a real doctor,” Miranda said.

“So, no horror movies, then,” Bex said. “Noted.” _That’s a shame_ , she thought.

Miranda smiled. “I _can_ do psychological horror,” she said. “But only if there’s no blood and guts.”

“How about plant guts?” Bex asked.

“Plant guts are okay.” Miranda laughed. She was almost done with her donut, too.

 _I should ask it_ , Bex thought.  _I should ask if she wants to be my friend._ She opened her mouth. “Hey—”

At the same time, Miranda said: “So—”

They both paused.

“You first,” Bex said.

“So, you seem to know Bowie,” Miranda said, hesitant.

Bex felt a sinking in her stomach that had nothing to do with the donut she’d just eaten. She didn’t know why. “You could say that,” she said, slowly.

“I can’t believe I’m asking this, this is kind of awkward, but… are you seeing him?” Miranda asked.

Bex curled her fingers around her soda. “Oh, um, no,” she said. She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. “Are you interested in him?”

“Huh? Oh, no,” Miranda said quickly. “I was interested in, um, I mean, I’m interested in…” She took a breath. “You.”

The door to the donut shop jingled open, then closed. A nearby pigeon scattered with the movement, flying up and up into the sky, away.

Bex realized that she was just sitting there with her mouth open, staring at Miranda, but she couldn’t find any words to say.

“I’m sorry,” Miranda said, sighing. She pushed back her chair and reached for her purse. “I’m not very good at this, I’ll just—”

“No,” Bex cut in. “It’s not that, it’s just—I’ve never—”

“I’ve never, either,” Miranda said.

They stared at each other, Miranda poised to leave, Bex caught with the last bite of her donut forgotten in her hand.

“Don’t go,” Bex said.

Slowly, Miranda eased back into her chair.

“I’ve never—I mean, I’ve… only dated men before,” Bex said. She felt nervous, but also a little giddy.

“Me too,” Miranda said. “But it hasn’t really worked out for me.”

“Y’know, can’t say I’ve had much luck with it, either,” Bex said. She dismissed all thoughts of Bowie from her mind.

“You’re not into women, though, are you?” Miranda asked, her voice regretful.

Bex looked at the woman who sat across from her, bathed in sunlight. “Well, I—I like _you_ ,” she said.

“...But not like _that_ ,” Miranda finished for her.

Bex thought about it. She closed her eyes. Mulled it over and over. “I don’t know,” she said. “It’s not something I’ve ever really let myself think about before.” She opened her eyes. “Until today.”

There was new clarity to the world, new definition in the shapes and colors around her. And even if revelation still evaded her, Bex realized she’d made a decision.

“But I think I want… to try,” she said. “With you.” She took a breath. “I want to see you again.”

“Like, a date?” Miranda asked. “Or just as friends?”

“Yes? Both? I don’t know,” Bex said. “I want to be friends, but maybe I also want to go on a date.”

Miranda smiled. “We can start with friend-dates,” she said. “See where that takes us.”

“Yeah,” Bex said. “Yeah, that’s good! Are you free this Friday evening? We could go see a movie.”

“Yeah!” Miranda said. Then her face fell. “No, wait, I have a—I have a thing already.”

In the same moment, Bex realized that Friday evening wouldn’t work for her, either, unless she wanted to leave Andi alone without her.

“How about a Friday matinee?” Bex suggested instead.

Miranda thought about it. “ _That_ should work,” she said.

“Great! There’s a new—uh, I’ll let you pick the movie. Surprise me.”

“And how shall I get in contact with you, bear claws Bex?” Miranda asked.

Bex reached into her purse for a pen. She wrote down her phone number on her receipt, then folded it and passed it across the table. _I just gave a girl my number_ , Bex thought. There was a sort of thrill to that thought.

Miranda took the paper from her and tucked it into her purse with a wink.

“Oh, there was something you wanted to ask me, wasn’t there?” she asked. “Earlier, before I made things awkward.”

“Oh,” Bex said. “Yeah. That.” She crumpled up her donut wrapper and grabbed her empty soda cup. “It’s nothing.”

She stood up, and Miranda stood up, too. They cleared their table, then started down the sidewalk.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to be my friend,” Bex said.

Miranda laughed. “I guess I answered _that_ question.”

“Yeah, you did,” Bex said. “Glad it wasn’t just me.”

They were at the street corner where their paths split off. Miranda turned towards Bex. “Me too,” she said.

They exchanged a look that Bex didn’t know how to read. Then Miranda lifted her hand in a wave, and Bex mirrored it, and then they both turned and walked in opposite directions.

Bex looked back, once, over her shoulder, just in time to watch Miranda round the corner and disappear.


End file.
